Fort Bragg Coup
The Fort Bragg Coup was an attempted Coup carried out by the Lincolnists against the Government of the United Eastern States "UES". After it was discovered that Elsie Foster, the leader of the Lincolnists, was involved in a plot to infect Abigail, the daughter of the President of the UES, with Primal body fluids, the head of Fort Bragg Security Master Sergeant Carl Gilliard made his move to arrest Elsie Foster. However Elsie Foster was tipped off by Claire Stanley that Carl was onto her and they went into hiding. Word was sent to all Lincolnists Captains that it was time to make their move. The next morning cryptic messages were marked on light poles by the Captains for their people to hide at their designated Captains assigned house. The captains in the meantime would continue to their daily working parties. When word that 95 people were missing from the morning roll call at the various working parties Carl knew that the Lincolnists were making their move. He wanted to search the base house by house but President Houston ordered him to only search the houses of those that didn't show up for work. He didn't find them. Elsie Foster dispatched a group of her people to the power substation inside the Fort Bragg Safe zone. They killed the two guards on duty, Private Gomez and Private Riley, and took control of the Substation. Elsie bolstered by the knowledge that they had control of the substation and knowing that she had support from Greeley waiting a short distance away contacted President Angela Houston over the civilian frequency of the radio and gave an ultimatum for all to hear followed by calling Angela on a Satellite phone. She attempted to give the President of the UES an ultimatum but before she got past hinting at her control of the power Angela cut her off and told her there will be no negotiation, no cooperation, that she wouldn't even listen to her demands. After describing Elsie fosters impending death due to Primals getting past the wire she hung up on Elsie Foster. The government of the UES would continue to initiate the Blackout Plan. They would start to evacuate the civilians and military personnel to a hangar bay central on the base. Carl and his team along with additional military personnel namely Corporal Billings Team would watch the houses and if people did not evacuate would inspect suspicious houses for Lincolnists. Elsie Foster and her comrades noticed the house inspections and to alleviate suspicion would send out people that they knew were not questioned for being Lincolnists. She contacted her Greeley POC to let them know the power was out and now was the time to show but they told her they would not send in the cavalry until victory was assured. What she didn't know was that the "Cavalry" was a team of 10 men watching from a drone in the night sky 8 miles away at a strip mall. Sam Ryder as part of Cpl Billings team noticed Charlie Tucker leaving one of the houses and knew that this was not her neighborhood. He informed Carl that he knew what house Elsie Foster was in and he would spot it for them. He went into the crowd and grabbed Charlies arm as the Primal started to attack. After he killed the Primal that was about to bite into Charlie he shown his weapons mounted flashlight on the house that Charlie came out of. Elsie Foster ordered her people still in the house to open fire. Carl and his team along with Cpl Billings and his team would open fire on the house while they also had to fend off Primals at other angles. Mitch would get shot in the neck but eventually be able to bring his grenade launcher up and send several 40mm rounds into the house that Elsie Foster and the other Lincolnists were in. Thinking no one could have survived that Carl and his team took the other working vehicle and sped off thinking they were the only other survivors. Cpl Billings and his team including Sam Ryder survived the contact and were able to hold up in the house next to the house that was just leveled.Chris was shot in the leg and Jones applied a tourniquet Billings and Sam kept an eye out. Sam had noticed that three people, a man and two women exited the back of the house that Carl and his team destroyed with explosive rounds. Sam had recognized the two women as Elsie Foster and Claire Stanley. Leaving to go after them Jones tried to stop him but got out of the way not before he called out for same to wait up as he got his rifle. Jones calling out to Sam was loud enough for Elsie, Claire and the unknown man to hear them and start running. When Sam called for them to get down on the ground Claire and the man shot back at him while Elsie Foster kept running. Billings and Jones returned fire and that gave Sam an opportunity to continue the chase to a house down the street where Sam was able to kill the man after being shot in the chest plate of his body armor and eventually killing Claire Stanley in a room on the second floor. From eight miles away Perry Griffin and his ten man team watched the UAV footage from a screen. They noticed that the Primals were moving in on Fort Bragg in hundreds of groups of eight to twelve individuals and that they were using very rudimentary tactics and strategy on a small unit level but also moving as one large unit. At the Soldier Support Center President Houston was told that they needed to evacuate. Abigail was placed on a bus ready to leave and Marie tried to tell Angela that she needed to leave but she wasn't done. Even her own bodyguard Kurt tried to get her to leave earlier. President Houston was watching as people were pouring into the SSC and she noticed Sam's girlfriend Charlie but she had a hood on and looked suspicious. Then she noticed that people next to her were doing the same thing trying to not be noticed. In this group she recognized Elsie Foster with a swollen and bruised face. Angela moved into the crowd with Kurt in tow and found Elsie a second time and called out her name loudly. Everything went silent fast. Angela shot her in the face. Then she ordered everyone to get on the busses or stay in Bragg but not to get in the way.